Afterschocks
by anonymousreader123
Summary: "A.D.? Who the hell is that?" Aria asked after they received the newest texts. "Alison DiLaurentis?" Toby said. Aria, Ezra, Caleb, Spencer, Toby, Emily, and Mona stood outside the lost woods resort after watching a very strange piece of footage that showed what looked like Mrs. DiLaurentis. What should happen after the season 6 finale. (Spoby, Haleb, Ezria)
1. Chapter 1

"A.D.? Who the hell is that?" Aria asked after they received the newest texts.

"Alison DiLaurentis?" Toby said.

Aria, Ezra, Caleb, Spencer, Toby, Emily, and Mona stood outside the lost woods resort after watching a very strange piece of footage that showed what looked like Mrs. DiLaurentis.

"I can't believe I didn't check the floors. I am so stupid." Caleb stated

"It is not your fault none of us would have thought to check the floors." Ezra explained.

"Guys Hanna's mom is calling me." Spencer said as she put one finger up to her mouth. "Hello? Oh my god. We'll be right there. Bye." Spencers jaw dropped after she tapped the res icon on her screen. "The police found hanna outside the church. She's in really bad condition and we need to go down there now."

"It's like Charlotte all over again." Emily stated.

"Yeah, but this time we actually care." Mona replied.

"Mona!" lots of them exclaimed.

"We were all thinking it." Mone snarkily replied.

"We need to get to the hospital." Aria said and everyone went silent. "Ezra, Mona you come with me. Emily you can take your car and Spencer, Caleb you guys can go in spence's car. And we'll all meet up at the hospital."

Every one went their separate ways and started to drive to the hospital.

(Spencer's car)

It was dead silent in the car until spencer broke the silence. "About what I said earlier. You know 'I love you'. You don't have to say anything, it's-"

"Spencer stop. I have to tell you something." Spencer looked over at Caleb with concerned eyes. "Before the plan went into motion tonight, uh, Hanna and I, we," Caleb paused.

"You what?" Spencer said tears welling up behind her eyes.

"We kissed, and I didn't stop it. I am so sorry." Caleb explained.

"Caleb! I told you I loved you this morning! I woke up next to you this morning and then you go off and kiss your ex-girlfriend and my best friend. This is over." Spencer yelled. The car was silent the rest of the way as soon as they pulled up both of them ran into the hospital to see everybody waiting for them.

"Mrs. Marin, how is she?" Caleb asked concern aching through his voice.

"We're still waiting for news from the doctor." Ashley responded.

"So, what happened exactly?" Aria asked.

"The police said that she was pushed off the bell tower about an hour ago." Ashley said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Mrs. Marin?" A tall woman said as she approached the group.

"Yes." Ashley said.

"Your daughter has entered a coma due to the trauma, swelling, bleeding, and oxygen deprivation. She has broken ribs and a bruised lung along with a broken arm and has stitches down the back of her neck because of something that happened before she was pushed from the bell tower. She has a 50% chance of surviving and waking up from the coma. I am so terribly sorry." The doctor explained. By the end of that everyone in the group had tears streaming down their faces.

"So, what is a coma exactly?" Caleb asked as swallowed the lump in his throat.

"A coma is a prolonged state of unconsciousness. During a coma, a person is unresponsive to his or her environment. The person is alive and looks like he or she is sleeping. However, unlike in a deep sleep, the person cannot be awakened by any stimulation, including pain." The doctor explained.

"So how long will this last?" Ashley asked wiping tears from her eyes.

"It could last anywhere from hours to years." The doctor responded. "Again, I am so sorry."

Everyone went to the waiting room while Spencer and Toby went to get coffee from the cafeteria.

"Spencer."

"Toby."

"What's wrong?" Toby asked

"What do you mean my life is just dandy right now." Spencer sarcastically replied.

"Not about Hanna. Something else is wrong." They both sat down at one of the cafeterias tables.

"Caleb and I broke up." Spencer admitted

"Oh. I'm sorry. Would it be rude to ask why?" He questioned.

"No. He kissed Hanna."

"Spencer I am so sorry. If it makes you feel any better Yvonne dumped me." Toby replied.

"Why? I thought you really loved her. You were going to propose." Spencer said

"She said she 'didn't want to be the girl who says pick me not her'." He explained

"Am I her?"

"Yeah I guess you are." He reached out to grab her cheek and their lips collided. They pulled back for a second and smiled, then both pairs of lips met again as toby's tongue slid into her mouth ever so smoothly.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Thank you for the reviews! More this chapter? Here's chapter 2**

Spencer picked up her phone and hovered her thumb over Toby's contact. She hadn't talked to him since the night at the hospital. Spencer tapped on the contact and pulled the phone up to her ear the ringing went on twice when she heard Toby's voice on the other end.

"Hello?" Toby's voice sounded like he had just woke up.

"Hi Toby. It's Spencer I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to The Brew and grab a coffee and talk. We haven't really talked since-" She was about to continue when Toby cut her off.

"Yes. I'd love to grab a coffee. Does nine work?" He asked.

"Yeah nine works. See you then." She replied.

"See you then. Bye." He said and then Spencer hung up the phone.

Half an hour later Spencer found herself sitting outside The Brew with Toby making small talk until she finally built up the courage to say what she needed to say.

"Toby I know you probably don't want to hear this and you're probably back with Yvonne, but I just wanted to say that I enjoyed that night at the hospital and if you didn't I'm making a complete fool of myself right now. I am in love with you Toby always have been always will be and if you don't want to get back together then-" Spencer was cut off by Toby's soft lips on hers.

"Does that answer your questions?" Toby said and smiled. "Spence. I love you too." Spencer grinned ear to ear. She loved hearing those words come out of Toby's mouth; he was the only one who could say those words and truly mean it.

Aria walked into Hanna's hospital room to see her lifeless body laying on the bed. It killed her to see her best friend like this. Hanna had been in a coma for a week now and she hoped every time she walked into that room she would see Hanna's blue eyes open and full of life. Another familiar sight was in the chair next to Hanna's bed. Caleb. He never left her side ever since the incident; and when he did leave he made sure someone else was here to watch her. He reminded Aria of her brother when he was depressed.

"Hey." Aria said.

"Hey." Caleb replied back with no happiness in his voice what so ever.

"Has the doctor said anything about when Hanna might wake up?" Aria questioned with a small sense of hope in her voice.

"No."

"Caleb, I think you should see a doctor." She stated. He just glanced over at Hanna and back to Aria. "When my brother was depressed he-"

"You think I'm depressed! Well, I'm not I'm just staying with Hanna because if I hadn't let her go through with the plan then she wouldn't be here! I just feel bad." Caleb yell died down when a single tear dripped down his face. "I love her." Caleb said and all the emotions came rushing out. His face was so pale he looked lifeless; like someone had ripped out his heart and soul. Then Aria realized that the new -A had. They took away Hanna.

Later that day Aria pulled up to The Brew and walked in the familiar building and walked up the stairs. She knocked on what used to toby's door and now was Ezra's. Ezra opened the door and allowed her to come in. They sat down on the couch and Aria took a deep breath.

"Ezra we need to talk about what happened that day." Aria stated.

"It felt right."

"I know, but I'm with Liam and I cheated on him." Aria admitted.

"He deserves to know." Ezra said.

"I know he does and I'm going to tell him and break up with him." Aria said.

"Aria don't break up with him just because we were together."

"I've been thinking about this for a while now. When I was writing our book all I could think of were my feelings for you, not Liam. We shouldn't be together if I don't want to be. I want to be with you." She said and leaned in to kiss Ezra, but he pulled away. "Do you not want to be with me?" Aris asked.

"Of course I do, but you need to tell him first." Ezra said with a bit of sadness in his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**(one month later)**

Caleb walked into Hanna's hospital room at 7:00am and looked at her body laying there, lifeless. Her blonde hair untouched. Her blue eyes sealed shut. He didn't even realize that there were tears streaming down his face. He walked towards her bed and kneeled down beside her. "I know you can't hear me, but I'm going to spill my guts to you anyways. I love you Hanna. Every inch of your body, your smile that can light up a room. The way you snap at someone if they offend you. The way you can make someone laugh when they are so down. The way you love everybody. The way you have handled everything you have been through with grace. How you love your friends and family more than yourself. How you were willing to sacrifice yourself for the people you love. I can't live without you Hanna. I was so stupid to let you go. I can't go on without you. You need to wake up. I love more than you know." He poured his heart out to the girl in front of him as rivers of tears covered his lifeless cheeks. He leaned forwards and backwards hoping this was some kind of terrible dream. Ashley stood in the doorway looking at the horrifying sight. Caleb looked over to ashley and she came over to him and hugged him Ashley loved caleb with all her heart.

"Caleb. We are going to unhook her from the machines tomorrow if she doesn't wake up." Ashley said and let a tear drip down her face.

"So, you're just letting her die? You're her mother." Caleb said, hurt in his voice.

"I know it hurts me to do this, but it has been more than a month and the doctors said that she doesn't show any signs of waking up." She responded.

Caleb stood up and started to walk out of the room when he heard a voice.

"Caleb wait." Ashley said and he turned around to see Hanna's eyes slowly opening and for the first time in weeks a smile appeared on her face.

Aria was abruptly awoken by a strong feeling in her stomach. She ran into the bathroom of her parents house and started vomiting in the toilet for the third time this week. When she returned to her old room she picked up her phone and called Spencer.

"Hey Aria what's-" Spencer started to say, but was cut off by Aria.

"Spencer you have to come over now and bring some pregnancy tests." Aria rambled.

"Aria! You think your pregnant. Whose is it?" Spencer said

"It could only be Ezra's." Aria admitted "Enough. Just come over now!"

"Okay okay. See you soon." Spencer said and Aria hung up.

When Spencer arrived at Aria's house Aria practically ripped the tests out of Spencers hands and ran to the bathroom. Ten minutes later Spencer walked into the bathroom to see Aria sitting on the counter looking at the test stunned.

"Are you?" Spencer asked.

Aria just nodded her head. Spencer walked over to Aria and put her arm around her shoulders.

"I can't believe it. We were safe." Aria said

"You're going to tell him right. And you're sure it's Ezra's?" Spencer asked.

"Liam and I, we never had sex." Aria said.

Spencer and Toby were in the barn playing scrabble on spencer bed when spencer had a thought. "Toby what if the Mrs. Dilaurentis in the video was Mary Drake Charlotte's birth mother? What if she is after us because she thinks that we killed her daughter? I can't believe she would do that to Hanna if I ever see her I'll kill the bitch. She has some nerve. What did we ever do to get ourselves into this mess." Spencer went on a rant.

"Spence calm down." Toby said and pulled Spencer in between his legs letting her lean back against his chest. He pressed his lips down her neck Spencer letting out a small moan. She turned around and kissed him on the lips toby laid back grasping her butt. She slowly let her tongue glide into his mouth. She started to unbutton his shirt when she heard her phone ring Spencer looks over and sees 'Ashley Marin' appear on her screen. She got off of Toby and reached for her phone.

"Hello?" Spencer said.

"Spencer hi. Hanna just woke up and she wants everybody to meet up at the hospital." Ashley said and a huge smile appeared on Spencer's face.

"I'll be right there." Spencer hung up the phone and faced toby. "Hanna's awake."

"All I remember is waiting for -A in the motel room and then a loud noise and everything goes black." Hanna said still weary trying to remember.

"We're just glad you are okay." Aria said.

The doctor walked in and everyone turned their heads. "Sorry to interrupt. I heard you were awake and got in here as soon as I could. How are you feeling Hanna?"

"Like I just died and came back to life. It hurts to breathe." Hanna said weakness in her voice.

"That's because of your bruised lung. You will need to be in the hospital for three more weeks if your treatment goes as planned." The doctor said. "I'll be back later with more information once your friends are gone." With that the doctor exited the room. Everybody's phones made a text tone and Emily read aloud.

"Great to have you back Hanna. Remember this next time you lie to me. -A.D."


	4. Chapter 4

Caleb sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair placed next to Hanna's bed as they watched the movie playing on the T.V., when they heard a ringtone playing. Hanna looked over to see the name 'Jordan' flash on her screen; she picked up her phone to answer. "Hey, Jordan." She said. "Uh huh," "Yeah I get it," "Love you too, bye."

"What was that about?" Caleb asked skeptically.

"It was Jordan. He wanted to apologize for not coming to see me since I woke up because of work." Hanna sighed.

"Hanna, do you want him to come see you?" Caleb asked hoping the answer would be no.

"Of course I do. Well, I don't really know." There was a long pause. "Caleb, I remember our kiss the night of my accident. Everything I said was true." She said with truth in her eyes.

"I love you too, but you're engaged Hanna." Caleb explained.

"I've been thinking about it ever since you and Spencer got here and I don't love Jordan the way I love you. I think I was just trying to make what we had… have I'm not really sure, happen between Jordan and I. We don't have the connection that we do...did." Hanna ranted on.

"Hanna, we still have a connection, but you have to tell Jordan first."

"I will. He's coming tonight." Hanna explained.

Aria finally had enough courage to knock on the door of the tiny apartment in Boston. She had been pacing back and forth in the hallway for half an hour. She needed to tell Liam the truth.

"Hey, Aria. Come on in." Liam said with a grin on his face. Aria entered the small apartment like she had many times before. "Whats up? I thought you were still in Rosewood."

"Well, I came here because I have to tell you something." Aria said as he was waiting for a response. "Liam I am so sorry. I cheated on you." Aria said tears running down her cheeks. Liam was silent for a second trying to process the information just given to him. He didn't look mad, just upset.

"I don't expect you think I am going to forgive you." Liam said with hurt in his voice. "I can't do this anymore."

"Liam I am so sorry. I guess I'll get going then. Goodbye Liam." Aria said and walked towards the door and put her hand on the doorknob when she heard a voice.

"Was it him? Was it Ezra?" Liam asked. Aria just nodded her head, she didn't have anything else to say. When she looked over at Liam and saw the hurt in his eyes, there were no words to be said. Aria left the apartment for the last time, there was something she had to do.

Spencer and Toby were loading their bags in the car for their trip. Spencer and Toby had been planning a trip since they got back together. Toby was the one who came up with the idea; he had something very special planned for the trip.

"Are we ready?" Toby asked.

"I think so. I've never been to Maine before. What is it like?" Spencer asked. They were going to York Maine; Toby used to spend summers there with his mother when he was younger.

"It is beautiful. If they didn't have snow in the winter it would be a full on beach town. The views are amazing, and they have the cutest little shops." Toby said dazing off. Spencer could tell he was remembering summers with his mother.

"I'm sure it will be perfect. We should probably get going. It's going to be a long drive." She said.

A few long hours later they arrived at The Anchorage Hotel. It was the largest hotel on the beach by far. Driving down the beach they couldn't see an empty parking spot or a spot on the beach for that matter, but the ocean was absolutely stunning. It was not the typical hastings vacation that she grew up with, but that's what made it special.

"This place is beautiful." Spencer said looking out the window of their hotel room at the ocean.

"It is just like I remember it. My Mom and I would come here without my Dad and play on the beach for hours. She never told me why we didn't take my Dad with us. Maybe it was because of her illness, but I guess I'll never find out because of that bitch Bethany." Toby said. Spencer turned around to see Toby unpacking their clothes and ranting on at the same time. Toby looked up at her and she studied his amazing blue eyes she could get lost in in a split second. She could see the pain in his eyes. Toby liked to be tough around her when it came to talking about his mother, but she could see right through him, he was hurt, all he wanted was to see his Mom again and get closure. They both knew that wasn't possible.

"Toby. You don't have to put up that guard when it comes to your Mom." Spencer walked over to toby, and put her arms around his neck and looked right up at him. "We're in it for the long haul this time; you don't have to act like if you say the wrong thing that it will be too much for me to handle; we all know we have been through just about as much hell as a person can take in their lifetime." after that she looked up at him and saw a single tear drip out of his eye.

Aria parked her car outside of the oh so familiar Brew. She walked up the stair to Ezra's door and knocked on the door immediately unlike she did at Liam's. When she saw Ezra's face she let out a deep breath. She pressed her lips against his and he returned the kiss. Soon they pulled back for air. "I told him. I told Liam. We are broken up now we can be together." aria said excitedly.

"Aria slow down. I am happy too, but we need to this right, and slow." Ezra said. "Come in."

When Aria heard those words come out of his mouth a wave of sadness hit her hard. Slow? What does that even mean? She thought. She was pregnant with his child they couldn't take it slow. When she sat down on the couch the tears started running down her cheeks.

"Aria what's wrong? I didn't mean to hurt your feel-" Aria cut him off.

"Do you love me? No matter what happens?" She asked hoping both answers would be yes.

"Of course. Always have always will." Ezra said with truth.

"Ezra I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the wait. I am going to try to update once a week. As most of you probably know PLL is coming back in a few weeks. Yay! I am going to keep this story separate from the show no matter what happens in the show. Please review, follow and favorite. I love reading your reviews. Enjoy this chapter.**

Ezra was silent for a second. He knew that whatever he was about to say would last forever, and if he said the wrong thing Aria might not forgive him. "This is great, surprising, but great." Ezra said.

Aria let out a deep breath. "Really? You're not mad?" Aria questioned. Ezra gently put his hand on her cheek, and wiped away a tear that shed from her eye.

"How could I be mad? You are carrying our child. We finally have a chance to start the future we always dreamed about. When we would sit in that tiny apartment and dream about what it would be like to start a future that wasn't a secret. Now we can." A huge smile appeared on both of their faces. Ezra leaned in and they kissed. He touched her stomach and deepened the kiss. Aria pulled away.

"Ezra I'm don't have a bump yet." She stated with a giggle.

"I know." Ezra said as a grin spread across his face.

"I love you, and that adorable smile you have on your face right now." Their lips smashed together as she grasped his brown hair and he slid his tongue into her mouth. They started removing their clothes when Ezra pulled back.

"Can we?" He asked.

"You can't get me more pregnant than I already am." She said.

Hanna and Caleb were sitting in her hospital room watching T.V. when there was a knock on the door. Hanna was about to try to stand up, but Caleb stood up first. When he opened the door, standing in front of him was the man who stole Hanna from him, Jordan. "Hello, Caleb right?" He said in his accent.

"Yeah." Caleb said with a fake smile on his face. "Nice of you to finally show up." He mumbled under his breath and Hanna gave both of them a glare.

"What was that?" Jordan asked skeptically.

"Nothing. Come in." Caleb said and sat down in the chair next to Hanna's bed that had become his.

"Hanna. I am so glad you are okay." Jordan said hugging her and giving her a kiss that she quickly pulled away from.

After some small talk and Caleb giving Jordan some pretty nasty glares; Hanna finally built up the courage to tell Jordan.

"Jordan I have to tell you something." Hanna said swallowing. She didn't know how he would react.

"Go ahead." He said with a smile.

"I don't really know how to tell you this so I guess I'll just say it. Jordan I kissed someone the night if my accident." Hanna said. After that was a long, awkward silence.

"It's okay. We can work it out." Jordan said with a sense of optimism.

"That's the thing. Jordan, I don't want it to work out. I'm still in love with Caleb. Jordan I am so sorry." Hanna pleaded. There was a silence, and out of nowhere Jordan raised his hand and slapped Hanna across the face. Hanna was left in shock as she brought her hand up to her cheek to touch the burning spot on her face. She looked over and saw Caleb swinging his arm and hit Jordan right in the jaw.

"You never come near Hanna ever again." Caleb yelled filled with anger. Jordan gave him a dirty look and left the room.

It was six o'clock and the sun was about to set. Spencer and Toby were taking a walk on the beach and decided to go into the shallow parts of the water. "Toby this water is freezing" Spencer said as they were walking.

"Oh really." Toby said. He kicked his foot and splashed her all the way up to her thighs.

"You did not just do that." Toby started to run as soon as soon as he heard her say that. Spencer started running after him, splashing herself and Toby. When she caught up to him she jumped on his back. He started spinning around and they were both getting soaked. Toby was getting a little dizzy and they both fell into the deeper water. Spencer was on top of Toby and they both tried to get up when Spencer fell back into the water and swam out further.

"Come on it's actually nice once you get in." Spencer said treading water. She smiled and Toby watched her fully dressed and her hair drenched. She looked happy in a way he hadn't seen her in a long time. When she smiled he couldn't resist; Spencer was his only weakness. He ran into the water, dove under and ended up facing Spencer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and both of them were dying of laughter.

"Spence, people on this beach must think we're crazy." He said laughing.

"That's because we are." She laughed. "Toby this water is freezing. I don't think I can walk all the way back by myself." She said putting bottom lip. Toby ran his hands down her arms feeling the slightest goosebumps, but not because she was cold, because she got goosebumps everytime he touched her. After so long his touch was still electrifying to her.

"Oh, Spence you are _freezing_." He put an arm under her legs and another behind her neck and picked her up bridal style. He ran to shore and set her down on the sand. He sat down next to her, and put his arm around her shoulder as she curled up next to him trying to warm herself. They looked out at the sunset as the sun slowly faded away.

Aria and Ezra were asleep in bed after the night Aria told him that she was pregnant. Ezra woke up and was looking at Aria thinking about how they were going to do it. How they were going to take care of a baby. He was rubbing her stomach when she woke up. "Hey." she said sleepily snuggling closer to him.

"Hey." He kissed her head. "We need to talk." He said.

"Hmmm." Aria mumbled.

"Aria, if we are going to raise this child together than we need to live in the same state."

"I know. I think I'm going to quit my job with Jillian." Aria said still tired.

"Aria, no way. I am not letting you quit your job to be here."

"I want to. I want to be near my friends my family and most importantly you. We wrote a book Ezra I don't need to have a job. Jillian said she loved it; that means it is going to be a best seller. We don't need the money. I want to be right here with you and..." She said looking down at her stomach where his hand was placed.

"I want to be with you too." There was a pause. "Will you move in with me?" Ezra asked.

A huge grin was on her face. "Yes."

Caleb was sitting in the hospital room waiting for Hanna to wake up. He had been there ever since the incident with Jordan. Caleb hadn't slept that whole night he just watched her as she slept thinking about everything he had done wrong; if he had checked the floorboards Hanna wouldn't be lying in the hospital for over a month. If he had left one minute later for Europe things would be so different. He looked over to see that Hanna was awake. "Hey, how's your cheek?" he said getting up and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"It burns." She said with sadness in her eyes.

"If that bastard ever shows his face in this town again, I swear to god I'll-" Caleb went on.

"Caleb, none of this is your fault. You were my hero, you punched Jordan after he slapped me across the face." Hanna thanked him. Caleb couldn't think of himself as a hero, especially to Hanna. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not your hero. I let you put your life on the line to save everyone knowing the risks. I let you down. Right after you told me that I had never let you down I made the biggest mistake of my life. For once I let you down when it really mattered."

"Come here." Hanna said motioning him to come sit next to her. "You did not let me down; it was -A, -A let me down, let us down." Caleb sat down next to her, and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"I love you." She snuggled close to him and he kissed her head.

"So what do you want to do next?" Spencer asked as they finished their meal at the hotel's restaurant.

"I actually already have something planned." Taby said and smiled.

"What?" Toby was silent with a smirk on his face. "Toby Cavanaugh, You tell me what we are doing right now, you know I hate surprises." Spencer said with an intrigued, but stern look on her face which made Toby even more amused.

"I think you'll like this one." Toby smiled. He stood up and wrapped a bandana around Spencer's head and tied it tightly.

"I better." Spencer said.

They were in the car for about ten minutes when Toby guided spencer out of the car. She could smell the salt in the air. They took of their shoes and walked onto the beach. "Okay, you can take it off now." Toby commanded.

When Spencer took of the blindfold it immediately fell out of her hand. She looked around to see candles arranged in a square around Toby who was down on one knee. A huge grin spread across her face, there were no words to describe how she was feeling.

"Every time you see a marriage proposal on TV the guy always talks about how it was love at first sight, but we are different. When we were kids I hated you because you were friends with Ali, I thought you were just another one of her minions evil, and cruel, but when you came to my house that day to tutor me, everything changed. You had this look in your eye that I will never forget, that's when I realized you were nothing like Ali. You were kind and brilliant. It was the night at the motel when I realized I loved you. I felt your arm around me that morning and I never wanted to leave your side. Spencer I love you so much. More than you will ever know. I have never loved somebody the way I love you. Every time you touch me it's like the first time. I love you because even after someone has done something terrible to you you find a way to forgive them. I love you because when you want something you will do everything in your power to get it. I love you because you are too smart for your own good. I love you because you hate surprises. I love you because you are the bravest person I have ever met. Spence, I know every inch of your body, I know when you're hiding something, I know you better than you know yourself. You are my best friend. My soulmate. I couldn't go on without you. Spencer Jill Hastings I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." She smiled tears pouring from her eyes. "Yes, yes, yes." Toby stood up and kissed her. It was the most magical, gleeful kiss they had ever shared. They pulled back and Spencer jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. She buried her face in his neck constantly saying 'yes'.

"I love you." Toby said.

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **AN: This is the real chapter 6! Hope you enjoy!**

Ashley walked into the familiar hospital when she saw Emily's face. "Hey, Emily." She said.

"Hey Mrs. Marin. You coming to see Hanna?" She asked knowing the obvious answer.

"Yes. I'm hoping this will be the last time. The doctor said she will get to leave this week.

"I hope she will. She must be so tired of that room" Emily said.

Ashley and Emily walked up to the door and she pulled it open, but they stopped in the doorway. They saw Hanna and Caleb laying in the hospital bed. Hanna curled up at his side and Caleb with his arm around her. "Are they… back together?" Emily asked.

"Not that I know of. From the looks of that, I would say they are." Ashley said with confusion.

"What about Jordan?" Emily asked.

"We all knew that wasn't going to last. Hanna was never over Caleb and vise versa." Ashley replied

"They look so happy." Emily said.

Spencer and Toby were having breakfast at the hotel and smiling non-stop. They hadn't stopped smiling since the night before on the beach. "So are you going to tell the girls while we're here or when we get home?" Toby asked while eating his omelet.

"Oh my god! I haven't told them yet. I am the worst friend ever. I was so caught up in the moment I didn't even tell them." Spencer panicked.

"Spence, calm down. You can call them now." He calmed down his panicking fiancée.

"I'll call them now." she opened up her laptop that was placed in front of her and set up a group video chat. Aria's face appeared on the screen, then Emily's, then Hanna's. "Hey." Aria greeted them.

"Hi." Everyone returned.

"So, Spence, what's up?" Hanna asked.

"What do you mean? She said with a smile spread wide across her face.

"Number one, you haven't stopped smiling since you turned on your laptop. Number two, you usually don't take time away from your alone time with Toby to talk with us. And number three, something is always up with Spencer Hastings." Hanna explained.

"Okay. Toby proposed!" She said with the biggest smile.

"Spence,that's so great. I'm so happy for you guys." Aria said.

Toby returned to their table and sat down next to Spencer. "Hey guys." Toby greeted them.

"I can't believe you guys are getting married!" Hanna said from her hospital room.

"What do you think Em, you haven't really said anything?" Spencer asked.

"It's great, but do you think you guys are moving a little too fast?"

"It seems kind of soon, but we we love each other and we were together for four years." Toby said and grabbed her hand.

"Well then I guess I'm happy for you." She smiled.

A phone buzzed and everyone jumped a little. "It's mine" Spencer said. "A wedding! DOn't forget my invite -A.D. Great. I can't even have 24 hours of happiness until A.D. had to ruin it. Well I should go. Talk to you guys later." Spencer said.

"Bye." Aria said and closed her laptop. She looked around her room to see all of her stuff in boxes. She was in Boston with Ezra getting all her stuff from her apartment to bring to Ezra's.

"Ready to go?" Ezra asked leaning on the door frame.

"I think so."

Later that day they were in ezra's apartment when they came across a very special box. Ezra pulled out Winesburg Ohio. He opened the book to see his handwriting. 'When you need to get out of rosewood... Ezra'; He looked at the book as the memories came flooding back into his brain. Every moment, kiss, and conversation. "You kept it?" Ezra said.

"Good book. Good memories" She smiled at him. He walked over and placed it on the bookshelf. Aria pulled the next item out of the box. It was a picture. A picture of her and Ezra with paper bags on their heads. Ezra came up behind her and rested his arms on top of her shoulder so his hands were on her stomach.

"I love this picture." Ezra said.

"Why? You can't even see our faces." Aria said.

"Probably the same reason you kept it. It's special. You can remember the exact moment we took it; you can remember who we were; who we are." Ezra rubbed her stomach.

"You are going to be an amazing father." Aria said.

"And you'll be an amazing mom."

Hanna and Caleb were in the hospital room like they had been for the past few weeks. "Caleb you don't have to stay here anymore, I'm fine, really." Hanna told him.

"I am not letting you out of my sight again. Not like I did on that night." Caleb looked down trying not to think about it.

"Caleb, you know I don't blame you." She said putting a hand on his cheek as he sat down on her hospital bed. "You don't need to watch me all the time. I don't need a bodyguard." She let out a small laugh trying to cheer him up. He laughed a little. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Hanna said. The doctor walked in. She was a tall blonde with brown eyes.

"Hey Hanna. How are we feeling today?" She asked.

"Better than yesterday." Hanna said optimistically.

"Well we've looked at the test results and x-rays from yesterday, and I think that you'll be good to go home in a week. Maybe sooner if you're making good progress." She explained.

"That's great." Hanna said with a smile. "I am so happy to be getting out of here soon."

"Congrats Han, that's great." He said.

Spencer and Toby were driving in the car on their way back from Maine. "I don't want to go back." Spencer whined.

"Me neither. We have to go back to real life now." He said with his eyes on the road.

For the next hour spencer was completely silent.

"Spence." There was no response. "Spence." He said a little louder.

"Huh." She said being snapped out of her thoughts.

"You're awfully on your mind?" Toby asked.

"I'm just thinking. A lot has happened since we all got back in town. We got back together and engaged. Hanna got pushed off of a bell tower and ended up in the hospital. She dumped Jordan to get back together with Caleb who I just broke up with. Aria cheated on Liam with Ezra and then broke up with Liam,. And on top of all the Aria got pregnant." Spencer ranted on.

"Wait Hanna and Caleb are back together? And Aria's pregnant!" Toby said with shock.

"Yes and yes. Caleb didn't tell you?"

"No. We haven't really talked since the let's swap girlfriends thing." He said sarcastically.

"Well you should talk to him. I doubt he's really mad. He's happy with Han, and you have me. You two can bro-hug it out." She laughed.

"I'll call him later. Who's is it? Aria's baby." He asked.

"It's Ezra's. Her and Liam didn't connect like that." Spencer admitted. There was a little bit of an awkward silence as they drove back to rosewood.


End file.
